With the development and the fierce competition in the advertising graphic industry, the user also has the increased requirements for the accuracy, the speed and the stability of the wide-format color printer.
The wide-format color printer is a printing equipment for painting various color patterns on special materials with a nozzle, and can be interpreted as a large format printer, which has a format generally about 1.52 meter, has a relatively high painting quality, and is mainly used in the advertising, graphic and CAD industry for making indoor spay-painting products, for example the indoor stickers, the presentation boards, the publicizing pictures, the posters, the rules and regulations, etc.
A carriage frame system is a core component of the wide-format color printer having a highest running frequency, and includes a carriage frame, a carriage board, a nozzle and other parts. After receiving an instruction, an electric motor drives the carriage frame assembly to work. The carriage frame carrying the carriage board and the nozzle moves rightward and leftward, thereby painting a color pattern on the special material.
Thus, the stability of the carriage frame system determines the final output effect of the wide-format color printer, and is the key for affecting the quality of the wide-format color printer.
At present, the moving mechanism of the carriage frame assembly of the wide-format color printer in the market mostly make transmission by a belt or a steel wire rope. Due to some factors such as the elasticity of the belt and slipping between the belt and the pulley, the belt transmission has an unbalanced transmission force, an unstable torque transmission and a short service life, and is hard to assemble, resulting in a low assembling efficiency. The steel wire rope transmission is complex and has a very high cost, and similarly has some disadvantages, such as difficulty in assembling and low transmission efficiency.
In addition, the conventional wide-format color printer further has the following disadvantages.
Firstly, the carriage moving guide rail and the rotating system are independent relative to each other. The carriage moving guide rail has a poor rigidity and is easy to be deformed, causing an unstable movement. Moreover, the printing quality is directly affected by the great interference and the vibration generated from the belt transmission, the steel wire transmission or the steel belt transmission.
Secondly, the paper feeder body below the ink carrier and the fan at the front side are structurally independent relative to each other. The fan only has the air blowing function, and can not heat the painted printing material. Thus, the printing quality is decreased due to the poor drying effect. For solving the above problem, a solution is to increase the volume of the fan. However, as such, other problems may occur, such as uneven speed of the drying air and difficulty in fixing. Further, the gas inside the paper feeder is directly expelled out by a negative pressure fan at the bottom of the paper feeder, and thus can not be reused well.
Furthermore, the paper pressure flap is of a spring-loaded elastic structure, and the loading or unloading of the material needs to be done manually, or by the movement of the machine. In such a manner, the spring pressure is uneven, and the paper is prone to run incorrectly when feeding, such as, inclined paper feeding, excessive (or insufficient) paper feeding or the like.
Finally, the paper feeding wheel is directly fixed on the surface of the paper feeder body vertically. With the above installation method, there are a low precision, a high damage rate, a difficulty in fixing, and the inconvenient assembling, and a deformation is easy to happen after assembling, resulting in the poor operational stability.
Therefore, a technical problem to be solved presently by those skilled in the art is to improve a printing precision, speed and stability of the wide-format color printer.